Naruto DxD : The Two Sacred Gear
by Vanscovsky
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai dua Sacred Gear sekaligus. [Mirror Wheel Eyes] yang termasuk dalam Longinus ke-14 dan [Twin Judgement] yang termasuk Sacred Gear special. Dia juga dari Fraksi Malaikat dan keturunan dari Zeus sang Dewa Petir dan Langit! Strong!Naruto, Pervert!Naruto, dan Harem!Naruto. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Naruto DxD : The Two Sacred Gear**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Harem**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai dua Sacred Gear sekaligus. Mirror Wheel Eyes yang termasuk dalam Longinus ke-14 dan Twin Judgement yang termasuk Sacred Gear special. Dia juga dari Fraksi Malaikat dan keturunan dari Zeus sang Dewa Petir. Strong!Naruto dan Harem!Naruto**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC (Maybe), OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto, and Etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning!**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik sebahu, seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan berkharisma, pemuda tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Zeus salah satu dari tiga Dewa terkuat Yunani dan Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan seorang wanita biasa. Saat dilahirkan Kushina ibu dari Naruto meninggal dunia, sang ayah Zeus menitipkan anaknya kepada pemimpin tertinggi Fraksi Malaikat yang tidak lain adalah Michael.

Karena alasan bahwa anak hasil hubungan dewa dan manusia tidak boleh hidup di gunung Olympus. Alhasil Zeus menitipkan anaknya kepada Michael dan di sambut baik oleh Michael. Naruto memiliki dua _Sacred Gear_ di dalam tubuhnya, yang pertama adalah _**[Mirror Wheel Eyes]**_ yang di ketahui bahwa _Sacred Gear_ itu adalah _Sacred Gear_ type _Longinus_ ke-14 dan yang kedua adalah _**[Twin Judgement]**_ yang merupakan _Sacred Gear_ hampir sekelas dengan type _Longinus_.

Naruto juga mewarisi beberapa kekuatan dari sang ayah, seperti _**Aerokinesis**_ yang bisa mengendalikan angin maupun udara dan juga _**Electrokinesis**_ yang mampu mengendalikan listrik dan petir.

Naruto tidak di besarkan oleh Michael dengan cara-cara gereja, Naruto di titipkan oleh Michael kepada salah satu temannya yang merupakan _Sannin Senjutsu_ yang bernama Jiraiya. Kini Naruto berumur 18 tahun dan mulai hidup sendiri pada umur 15 tahun dan meninggalkan sang kakek yang ingin berpetualang membuat novel hentai.

Naruto juga selalu di mintai bantuan oleh Michael sang ayah angkat untuk melakukan sebuah misi yang berkaitan dengan gereja.

Seperti saat ini, Naruto sedang mengawasi pertarungan antara kelompok Gremory, kelompok Sitri dan Xenovia dengan Kokabiel yang merupakan salah satu pemimpin tertinggi Malaikat Jatuh yang mencoba memulai _Great War_ yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begini terus Xenovia bisa mati." kata Naruto yang terbang dengan menggunakan bantuan angin menuju kubah pelindung yang di buat oleh keluarga Sitri.

Sementara itu di dalam kubah pelindung yang di buat oleh keluarga Sitri nampaknya keluarga Gremory dan Xenovia sedang terdesak.

"Hahaha! Jadi hanya segitu kemampuan yang di miliki oleh adik dari _Maou Lucifer _dan _Sekiryuutei_! Kalian sampah! Dan sangat menyenangkan bila aku membunuh kalian!" teriak Kokabiel dengan senang karena sebentar lagi akan terjadi _Great War_ kedua.

"Heh? Sampai segitunya kau senang Kokabiel!" kata sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi Kokabiel dan keluarga Gremory serta Xenovia.

"Siapa kau?" Kokabiel melihat keatas pelindung yang di buat oleh keluarga Sitri.

_Dor! Dor!_

Sebuah tembakan terdengar dan pelindung pun hancur berkeping-keping dan memperlihatkan sosok pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kaos putih berkerah tanpa lengan dengan celana berwarna hitam. Di kedua tangannya menggenggam dua buah pistol yang merupakan _Sacred Gear __**[Twin Judgement]**_. Pistol di tangan kirinya berwarna putih dan pistol di tangan kanannya berwarna hitam. Menandakan bahwa kedua pistol tersebut mampu membunuh Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh secara bersamaan.

Kokabiel terkejut dengan sosok yang berada di atasnya, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Nama Uzumaki Naruto cukup di kenal oleh kalangan Malaikat Jatuh, bisa di bilang Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok pencabut nyawa bagi Malaikat Jatuh. Pernah suatu ketika Uzumaki Naruto menghabiskan satu batalion Malaikat Jatuh seorang diri dan karena itu Naruto di kenal oleh kalangan Malaikat Jatuh dengan julukan _**'Yellow Haired Destruction'**_.

"Naruto-kun!" lirih Xenovia yang melihat sosok yang di sukai berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Brengsek buat apa kau kemari Uzumaki Naruto! Kau menggangguku di sini!" umpat Kokabiel dengan wajah tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang sedikitnya di takuti Malaikat Jatuh berada di atasnya.

Tanpa banyak omong Naruto menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya berwarna kuning dan muncul di belakang Kokabiel dan menembakan _**[Twin Judgement]**_ ke arah sepuluh sayap Kokabiel.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut dengan kecepatan dari sosok yang menembakan pistol kearah Kokabiel.

"Apa yang di lakukannya?" Issei syok dengan kecepatan Naruto.

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat kecepatannya!" Begitu juga dengan Kiba yang melihat kecepatan Naruto berada di level tertinggi.

"Ugh! Brengsek kau!" umpat Kokabiel karena beberapa sayap hitamnya hancur berkeping-keping, sementara Naruto berpindah kembali berada di atasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sayap untuk terbang Kokabiel, bahkan kau adalah Malaikat Jatuh dengan sayap yang paling menjijikan di bandingkan Malaikat Jatuh lainnya yang pernah aku temui!" Naruto mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Azazel, Shemhazai dan Baraqiel yang merupakan Malaikat Jatuh terkuat saat ini.

"Bajingan kau! Mau apa kau kesini?!" Lagi-lagi Kokabiel mengumpat dengan kasar kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk melenyapkanmu Kokabiel." Naruto mengarahkan _**[Twin Judgement]**_ ke Kokabiel dan siap menembakan serangannya, "Matilah dengan tenang Kokabiel, _Balance Breaker_!"

_**[Demonic Twilight Judgement]**_

Dua buah pistol Naruto berubah memasuki _Balance Breaker_, kemudian menembakan dua buah pistol tersebut kearah Kokabiel.

_**"Lightness Demonic Eraser!"**_

Sebuah tembakan gabungan yang menghasilkan dua buah cahaya laser yang berbeda, yang satu berwarna putih dan yang satu berwarna hitam mengarah kepada Kokabiel. Kokabiel tidak dapat menghindari serangan mematikan dari _Sacred Gear _milik Naruto dan mengenai dengan tepat hingga menimbulkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup hebat.

_**DUARRR!**_

Ledakan itu cukup besar hingga menimbulkan sebuah kawah yang cukup besar di tempat tersebut. Semua orang yang berada disitu tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat, Kokabiel yang hampir membunuh mereka lenyap begitu saja dengan serangan dari Naruto. Naruto turun ke bawah lalu menghilangkan _Sacred Gear _miliknya dan menghampiri Xenovia dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Hai Xenovia, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto masih tersenyum kearah Xenovia.

"Jadi yang di katakan Kokabiel itu benar?" tanya Xenovia dengan muka sedih karena Tuhan telah mati dalam _'Great War'_.

"Ya itu benar, maka dari itu ikutlah bersama kelompok Gremory, setelah ini kau pasti di cap pengkhianat oleh gereja karena telah mengetahui kebenarannya." Naruto mengerti arah pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Xenovia.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun sendiri, bukankah gereja juga akan mengeluarkan Naruto-kun?" tanya Xenovia karena gereja juga pasti mengeluarkan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Xenovia, aku tidak terikat dengan gereja, aku hanya menjalankan tugas yang di berikan Michael-sama. Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan orang gereja, jadi itu tidak masalah bukan. Dan juga aku mengetahui perihal itu sudah lama sekali." Naruto menjelaskan bahwa dirinya mengetahui perihal Tuhan telah mati sudah lama sekali.

"Eh? Jadi Naruto-kun sudah tahu?" kata Xenovia syok karena orang yang di sukainya sudah tahu bahwa Tuhan telah mati.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Freed sang pendeta gila yang di kalahkan oleh Kiba dan Xenovia, tapi tidak menemukan Freed berada di tempatnya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu melapor pada Michael-sama, dan kau _Sekiryuutei_." Naruto menunjuk kearah Issei dan menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melanjutkannya kembali, "Berhati-hatilah dengan _'White-One'_ dia cukup kuat saat ini."

Naruto pernah bertarung dengan _Hakuryuukou_ yang merupakan pemilik _**[Divine Dividing]**_, walaupun pada akhirnya _Hakuryuukou_ lah yang kalah bertarung dengan Naruto. Naruto pun terbang di langit dan melesat dengan cepat menggunakan bantuan angin untuk melapor pada Michael mengenai perihal penyerangan Kokabiel.

Issei yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto hanya bisa bergetar hebat karena dari yang di ucapkan Naruto, _Hakuryuukou_ cukup kuat, berarti Naruto pernah bertarung dengan pemilik _**[Divine Dividing]**_.

Sementara tidak jauh dari tempat itu sang pemilik _**[Divine Dividing]**_ melihat itu semua dan buru-buru mengambil Freed untuk di tanyai lebih lanjut, "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia lagi disini. Ini akan semakin menarik." kata sosok tersebut kemudian terbang menggunakan _Balance Breaker_ sambil menggendong Freed dalam pundaknya.

**.O.o.O.o.O.**

Setelah kejadian itu Xenovia masuk dalam keluarga Gremory dan menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi, sedangkan karena kejadian itu akan di adakan pertemuan tiga Fraksi yang berseteru di Kuoh Academy. Naruto sendiri di minta oleh Michael untuk datang ke pertemuan yang akan berlangsung nanti. Dalam hati Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat karena akan mengikuti kegiatan yang merepotkan.

Bisa di katakan Naruto orang cukup santai, malas, dan cukup mesum juga karena bergaul dengan Azazel, Odin, dan juga Poseidon yang terkenal akan kemesumannya, apalagi kakek Jiraiya yang termasuk dalam daftar orang mesum. Bisa di katakan Naruto cukup terkenal oleh para petinggi-petinggi setiap Fraksi karena Naruto suka dengan yang namanya petualangan dan tidak bisa diam di tempat.

Apalagi enam bulan yang lalu Naruto di kirimi oleh sang kakek Jiraiya novel hentai terbaru yang berjudul _'Icha Icha Paradise'_ dan Naruto selalu membacanya di waktu senggang.

Naruto baru saja sampai di kota Kuoh dan langsung menuju Kuoh Academy untuk bertemu dengan Xenovia karena pertemuannya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sayang tampaknya keluarga Gremory sedang berbicara serius dengan orang yang Naruto kenal. Naruto bersender ke dekat gerbang pintu masuk Kuoh Academy dan mengeluarkan buku _Icha Icha Paradise_ miliknya dan membacanya.

Cukup berapa lama mereka berbicara akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara untuk mengintrupsi mereka semua, "Hmm, menarik sekali, _Hakuryuukou_ melawan _Sekiryuutei_ yang di takdirkan bertarung satu sama lain." Naruto berucap santai sambil terus membaca buku _Icha Icha Paradise _dengan tenang.

Semua orang yang berada disana mencari sumber suara tersebut dan mengetahui bahwa orang yang beberapa hari menolongnya ada di tembok gerbang Kuoh Academy sedang membaca buku. Sungguh mereka semua tidak menyadari hawa kehadiran dari Naruto.

"Hooo, kau Naruto. Lama tidak bertemu." kata sosok yang di ketahui bernama Vali.

Naruto menutup bukunya kemudian berjalan kearah mereka semua, "Jadi kau ingin melakukan pertarungan rival disini Vali." kata Naruto yang mengeluarkan _**[Twin Judgement]**_ di kedua tangannya untuk mencegah itu terjadi.

"Hohoho, tentu saja tidak Naruto. Aku hanya menyapa _Sekiryuutei_, tapi nampaknya aku lebih tertarik denganmu di banding dengan _Sekiryuutei_." kata Vali dengan tenang.

"Jadi begitu ya, kau lebih tertarik padaku, tapi sayang aku masih normal Vali, masih suka dengan Oppai wanita." Naruto menghilangkan _**[Twin Judgement]**_ di kedua tangannya.

Semua orang yang berada disitu menahan tawanya karena ucapan dari Naruto, kecuali Vali yang wajahnya memerah karena salah berbicara dengan mengatakan tertarik dengan Naruto, karena maksudnya adalah tertarik bertarung dengan Naruto.

"Terserah kamu saja Naruto, aku pergi dulu. Ketika kita bertarung lagi aku pastikan akulah yang akan menang." Vali pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kelompok Gremory dan Naruto.

"Sampaikan salam ku pada Azazel, aku minta maaf atas diriku sendiri karena sudah membunuh Kokabiel." kata Naruto kepada Vali yang melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya!" kata Vali singkat sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya melambai tanpa melihat Naruto.

Naruto menatap keluarga Gremory dengan wajah tersenyum yang membuat sebagian wanita disana mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hai kita bertemu lagi Xenovia, _Sekiryuutei_ atau aku sebut saja Hyoudou Issei." Naruto menyapa Xenovia dan Issei.

Naruto mengetahui nama Issei dari Irina Shidou, karena Irina merupakan teman kecil dari Issei, Naruto juga tahu Issei sama mesumnya dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini Naruto-kun?" tanya Xenovia dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah sama dengan kalian, aku di undang oleh Michael-sama untuk menghadiri pertemuan merepotkan di Kuoh Academy." Naruto menjawab dengan santai pertanyaan dari Xenovia.

"Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih karena pertolonganmu tempo hari." kata seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut merah crimson.

"Hahaha, santai saja. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari Michael-sama yng di berikan padaku." Naruto memberikan jawabannya dengan tersenyum lembut dan begitu tampan di mata sebagian wanita yang berada disitu, "Nah, Issei kau mau ikut denganku, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik padamu? Bagaimana kau mau ikut?" Naruto bertanya pada Issei apakah mau ikut bersama dengan Naruto ketempat yang di sebut surga laki-laki.

"Eh? Mau kemana memangnya Naruto-san?" tanya Issei balik kepada Naruto.

Kelompok Gremory sudah mengetahui identitas Naruto dari Xenovia, jadi bisa di bilang Naruto bukan orang berbahaya, dan tidak akan menyerang seseorang tanpa sebab.

"Ke tempat surga dunia." kata Naruto merangkul Issei dan berjalan meninggalkan kelompok Gremory, "Rias Gremory aku pinjam Issei sebentar, dan nanti malam kita berdua akan kembali lagi. Dan tenang saja aku akan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan utuh."

Semua anggota Gremory hanya diam saja Issei di bawa oleh Naruto, dan Rias bertanya pada Xenovia kira-kira Naruto membawa Issei.

"Kau tahu Naruto membawa Issei kemana Xenovia?" Rias bertanya kepada Xenovia.

"Jujur saja, di samping kuat dan tampan, Naruto-kun juga sangat mesum. Tapi itu yang membuatku suka dengannya. Biar pun mesum Naruto begitu perhatian kepada semua orang, terutama pada wanita." kata Xenovia menjelaskan sifat asli dari Naruto, "Dan aku rasa Issei akan di bawa ketempat pemandian air panas." Xenovia mendesah ketika mengatakan itu.

"Ufufufu, jadi begitu ya Xenovia. Aku rela memberikan keperawananku pada Naruto-kun." kata sosok dengan rambut panjang dan bermata violet, siapa lagi kalau bukan Himejima Akeno, karena Akeno menyukai sosok laki-laki yang kuat dan selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada wanita.

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku yang akan menyerahkan keperawananku pada Naruto-kun lebih dulu Akeno-san." kata Xenovia tidak mau kalah karena dulu dia adalah orang gereja yang tidak boleh berhubungan badan dan sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi Iblis, jadi kesempatan terbuka lebar menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Naruto.

Nampaknya Rias juga tidak mau kalah dengan Xenovia dan Akeno, walau baru bertemu dua kali nampaknya hatinya sudah kepincut dengan Naruto, "Aku yang akan mendapatkan keperjakaan Naruto-kun lebih dulu, dan aku juga yang akan menjadi Alpha bagi Naruto nanti!" kata Rias dengan penuh percaya diri karena dirinya juga menyukai Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Buchou!" kata Akeno dan Xenovia tidak mau mengalah.

Sementara Kiba, Asia, dan Koneko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja karena baru kali ini melihat Buchou mereka berbicara seperti itu. Dan itu semua karena Naruto seorang.

**.O.o.O.o.O.**

Di sebuah tempat yang di sebut dengan surga dunia bagi para laki-laki, apalagi kalau bukan Pemandian Khusus Wanita, Issei dan Naruto sedang melakukan aktifitas mengintip para gadis yang bertelanjang dengan sempurna. Naruto mengetahui tempat ini saat menjalankan misi beberapa bulan lalu untuk menghabisi satu set Iblis Liar.

"Huaaa. Tidak bisa di percaya pemandangan ini begitu indah Naruto-san." kata Issei dengan wajah mesum dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Hehehe, bagaimana menurutmu Issei, apa kau suka dengan ini?" Naruto bertanya pada Issei sambil tetap mengintip para wanita yang sedang mandi. Tapi tidak mengeluarkan darah segar seperti Issei dan hanya menunjukan wajah mesumnya.

"Tentu saja Naruto-san, apalagi gadis pirang itu, memiliki tubuh dengan gesture _89-62-92_, benar-benar pemandangan sempurna." wajah Issei benar-benar puas dengan pemandangan yang di lihatnya.

Naruto menghentikan acara mengintipnya, lalu memandang langit dan menyenderkan badannya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu Issei setelah bertemu _Hakuryuukou_?" tanya Naruto.

Issei menghentikan aktifitas mengintipnya dan memposisikan sama seperti Naruto, "Entahlah Naruto-san, dia berbeda denganku, kekuatannya berada jauh di atasku." kata Issei yang menyadari kekuatannya berada jauh di bawah Vali.

Naruto memandang Issei dengan tersenyum bangga karena Issei berani mengakui bahwa dirinya lebih lemah dari Vali, itulah sifat petarung sejati, dan Naruto yakin Issei suatu saat bisa menjadi lebih kuat, Naruto suka dengan sifat Issei dari yang di ceritakan oleh Irina beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Naruto membuktikannya sendiri dengan mengajaknya ketempat pemandian air panas khusus wanita. Bahwa Issei sama mesumnya dengan dirinya, karena orang mesum adalah orang yang paling kuat menurut Naruto, lihat saja Odin, Poseidon, Azazel dan juga Jiraiya.

Mereka semua adalah orang mesum, karena ketika orang mesum terpuruk mereka akan segera bangkit kembali dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar karena mereka masih menyukai yang namanya wanita jadi mereka masih ingin melihat Oppai bahkan bersetubuh dengan wanita.

"Ah Naruto-san, aku ingin bertanya waktu itu Naruto-san terbang tanpa sayap, apakah itu efek dari _Sacred Gear _yang Naruto-san miliki?" tanya Issei penasaran dengan Naruto yang terbang tanpa sayap.

"Itu bukan karena _Sacred Gear _milikku Issei, itu karena aku bisa mengendalikan angin." kata Naruto dengan santai dan masih memandang langit biru.

"Mengendalikan angin?" tanya Issei tambah bingung.

"Ya, kau tahu Zeus?" kata Naruto menyebutkan nama ayahnya.

"Aku tahu, Zeus adalah dewa dari gunung Olympus dan juga merupakan dewa petir dan langit." Issei menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Dia adalah ayahku, maka dari itu aku bisa mengendalikan udara dan angin yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaan Zeus." kata Naruto santai.

Issei terkejut dengan jawaban dari Naruto, "Jadi Naruto-san adalah dewa yang merupakan anak dari dewa Zeus." kata Issei mencoba mencari tahu.

"Bukan, aku setengah dewa dan setengah manusia. Ibuku manusia." Naruto tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang ayah dan ibunya yang datang di alam mimpi. "Apa kau punya impian yang ingin kau capai?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe, tentu saja aku punya Naruto-san, aku ingin naik menjadi Iblis kelas atas dan membangun kerajaan haremku sendiri ketika aku menerima _Evil Pieces _nanti." jawab Issei dengan wajah yang sangat mesum membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Itu bagus Issei, aku juga mempunyai impian yang sama denganmu. Kalau begitu mari kita berjuang bersama-sama, dan sebagai awal kita mengintip para gadis di tempat ini sepuasnya." Naruto menunjukan sebuah lubang yang akan menjadi tempat dirinya mengintip nanti.

"Yosh! Kita berjuang sama-sama Naruto-san." kata Issei yang mengintip kembali dengan Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara mengintip wanita di pemandian air panas, Issei tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki impian yang sama seperti dirinya, mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama Jiraiya, Naruto menjadi mempunyai cita-cita dan impian membangun kerajaan haremnya nanti.

Sementara di tempat pemancingan terlihat Azazel dan Vali. Azazel sedang memancing sedangkan Vali berdiri tidak jauh dari Azazel.

"Jadi Naruto meminta maaf karena telah membunuh Kokabiel, dasar bocah itu masih saja seperti itu sejak pertemuan pertama ku dengannya 1 tahun lalu." kata Azazel yang melempar pancingannya.

"Ya, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah jika bertarung kembali dengannya." kata Vali yang bertekad mengalahkan Naruto karena dari tiga kali pertarungan dengan Naruto, Vali selalu saja kalah dengannya.

"Hahaha, jadi kamu masih penasaran dengan Naruto yang merupakan salah satu tangan kanan Michael." kata Azazel tertawa karena tidak menyangka Vali masih penasaran bertarung dengan Naruto walaupun sudah kalah tiga kali.

"Kau juga tahu kan bahwa aku suka dengan pertarungan." kata Vali dengan santai.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan bocah _Sekiryuutei_ itu. Apakah kamu menjadikannya sebagai rival." kata Azazel yang setia menunggu pancingannya.

"Entahlah, kekuatannya sangat jauh di bawah diriku, dan nampaknya dia tidak cocok menjadi _Sekiryuutei_." kata Vali yang bertemu dengan Issei beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Azazel hanya diam saja, Vali memang suka dengan pertarungan tapi juga suka meremehkan lawannya yang berada jauh di bawahnya seperti Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan _Sekiryuutei_ saat ini. Mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa ada yang berbicara lagi.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, semua pihak nampaknya sudah bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan yang akan berlangsung. Azazel membawa Vali, Michael yang membawa Naruto dan Irina, dan Sirzechs membawa Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki dan semua anggota kelompok Gremory.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction karangan saya, untuk Naruto _DxD : Legend of Devil Naruto_ saya hapus karena ceritanya hampir mirip dengan Naruto _DxD : The Last Noble_. Untuk _Naruto DxD : The Last Noble_ baru pengerjaan 50% dan untuk _Naruto DxD : Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear_ baru 10%, sebagai pembaca yang baik alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak dengan cara menuliskan komentar dan sebagainya di kotak Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Naruto DxD : The Two Sacred Gear**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias x Akeno**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai dua 'Sacred Gear' sekaligus. Mirror Wheel Eyes yang termasuk dalam Longinus ke-14 dan Twin Judgement yang termasuk 'Sacred Gear' special. Dia juga dari Fraksi Malaikat dan keturunan dari Zeus sang Dewa Petir. Strong!Naruto.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto, Super-Strong!Naruto and Etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Question & Answer :**_

Q : Haremnya jangan Rias x Akeno x Xenovia lagi dong sudah bosen?

A : Bisa di bilang Harem Naruto di Fiction ini banyak.

Q : Apa Naruto di sini mesum?

A : Hyper Super Mesum Narutonya.

Q : Haremnya ada berapa kira-kira?

A : Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Grayfia, Kuroka (Maybe), Irina (Maybe), Yasaka (Maybe) dan masih banyak lagi mungkin.

Q : Apa tidak pusing buat Fiction banyak-banyak?

A : Tergantung, karena ide mengalir begitu saja, jadi sayang jika tidak di tuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan.

_**Question & Answer End:**_

_**A/N : **_Untuk Grayfia di sini bukan istri dari Sirzechs, Sirzechs sendiri sudah punya istri dari OC yang saya buat.

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca Fiction saya, yang sudah Review, Follow, dan Favorite saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Three Faction!**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum pertemuan tiga Fraksi berlangsung kita kembali dulu kepada Naruto yang melapor misi beberapa hari yang lalu kepada Michael, dan di sinilah Naruto berada di surga, dan habis melaporkan misi yang di kerjakannya. Dan sekarang Naruto berada di salah satu tempat terbaik di surga, apalagi kalau bukan tempat pemandian air panas para Malaikat wanita dari Fraksi Malaikat.

Dengan wajah mesum Naruto mengintip dengan antusias, "Oh sialan, Auntie Gabriel benar-benar memiliki tubuh sempurna, pantes si Azazel menunggu Auntie Gabriel jadi Malaikat Jatuh. Sialan! Demi Tuhan yang mati dalam _Great War_ ini pemandangan terindah di dunia setelah tempat pemandian air panas khusus wanita di istana Aphrodite milik Aphrodite-oneesama. Tubuh Auntie Gabriel tidak kalah hebat dengan tubuh indah Aphrodite-oneesama." Naruto melihat tubuh indah Gabriel dengan wajah mesumnya, bisa di bilang jika di ukur dengan kacamata BWH tubuh indah Gabriel sulit di kalkukasi.

Sementara Naruto masih asik mengintip, seorang wanita yang merupakan Malaikat Renkarnasi mendekati Naruto dan berbicara pada Naruto, "Apa yang sedang Naruto-san lihat?" kata sosok tersebut.

Tanpa menoleh Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Tentu saja mengintip Auntie Gabriel dan yang lainnya, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini Griselda?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok tersebut.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban Naruto terdiam sesaat menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menengok ke belakang kemudian tersenyum getir, "Hai Griselda-chan." Naruto menambahkan suffix 'chan' pada Griselda berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

Dengan tersenyum lembut Griselda mengerakan tangannya membentuk sebuah kepalan dan siap menghantamkannya kepada Naruto, "Mesum sangat dilarang Naruto-kun." kata Griselda menambahkan suffix 'kun' pada Naruto dengan tersenyum Malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Huaaaa! Ampun Griselda-chan!" Naruto berteriak sambil lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Griselda dan tempat mengintip pemandian air panas tersebut.

Sementara Gabriel yang memang menyadari keponakan angkatnya berada di tempat biasa dia mengintip hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Kau tidak berubah Naruto-chan, tapi aku heran karena sifat mesummu itu kenapa banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padamu." Gabriel tidak habis pikir kenapa keponakannya selalu di sukai begitu banyak wanita, contohnya Xenovia dan Irina yang menaruh hati pada keponakannya.

Sedangkan para Malaikat wanita lain hanya tertawa cekikikan karena sifat anak angkat dari sang Malaikat tertinggi yang terbilang sangat mesum karena bergaul terlalu lama dengan kakek Jiraiya yang merupakan Sannin Senjutsu termesum sepanjang masa.

Andai Naruto bukan orang mesum, Naruto pasti sekarang menjadi Malaikat Renkarnasi, tapi sayang Naruto sangat mesum, coba bayangkan kalau Naruto jadi Malaikat Renkarnasi, baru beberapa saat Naruto pasti berubah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh karena sifat mesumnya, karena sistem yang di tinggalkan Tuhan belum bisa di ubah sepenuhnya oleh Michael.

Lagi pula Naruto tidak tertarik menjadi Malaikat, menurut Naruto itu kegiatan merepotkan, dan lebih senang seperti ini, bebas tanpa terikat sama sekali, dan tentunya bebas mengintip wanita di pemandian air panas, apalagi impiannya membangun kerajaan harem, karena itulah Naruto tidak tertarik menjadi Malaikat Renkarnasi.

Kini kita kembali ke tempat pertemuan Tiga Fraksi, terlihat perwakilan dari pihak Iblis adalah Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Grayfia Lucifuge yang merupakan _'Queen'_ sekaligus _'Maid'_ milik Sirzechs Lucifer, kelompok Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, dan Tsubaki Shinra. Perwakilan dari pihak Malaikat sendiri adalah Michael, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Irina Shidou. Perwakilan dari Malaikat Jatuh adalah Azazel dan Vali yang merupakan _Hakuryuukou_.

Sementara para wanita yang berada di situ minus Asia Argento memandang Naruto dengan tatapan hawa nafsu terpendam, mereka adalah Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Serafall Leviathan, Grayfia Lucifuge, Sona Sitri, Xenovia, Irina Shidou, dan Tsubaki Shinra. Mereka memandang Naruto seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya dan membawa ke dalam permainan ranjang. Dan ingin merasakan betapa perkasanya Naruto di atas ranjang.

Nampaknya Rias mencoba mencuri start dengan mendekati Naruto dan menggaet tangan Naruto dan menggelayut manja sambil melihat kearah semua wanita yang berada disitu dengan tatapan kemenangan. Sementara Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum saja tanpa menyadari tatapan kilatan-kilatan listrik dari pada wanita kearah Rias, kecuali Asia Argento. Tatapan itu seolah berkata _'singkirkan tanganmu dari Naruto-kun, karena Naruto-kun hanya milikku seorang'_.

Michael yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum pasrah mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah putra dari Zeus, dan tentu saja kharisma dari Naruto mampu membius para sebagian wanita, tapi tidak pernah menyangka hampir semua wanita di ruangan rapat Tiga Fraksi menyukai Naruto, kecuali Asia Argento.

Sejak Naruto memasuki tempat pertemuan nampaknya para wanita terpesona dengan kharisma Naruto, kecuali Xenovia dan Irina Shidou yang terpesona dengan Naruto sudah cukup lama.

"Baiklah nampaknya kita semua pihak sudah setuju, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mendengar pendapat pemegang _Longinus_ di sini." Azazel meminta pendapat kepada tiga orang yang merupakan pemegang longinus saat ini, "Bagaimana menurut kalian, _Sekiryuutei_, _Hakuryuukou_, dan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Azazel kemudian.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan itu, karena jika perang berlangsung aku tidak bisa mencari para wanita yang akan aku jadikan kerajaan haremku nanti. Ya bisa di bilang itu adalah impianku, impian seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah membangun kerajaan harem dan mencintai dengan tulus para wanita yang masuk kedalam kerajaan haremku tersebut." kata Naruto dengan begitu santai, sementara Michael hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, sedangkan Azazel tertawa senang mendengar ucapan itu, Sirzechs hanya tersenyum simpul.

Para wanita yang mendengar itu merona hebat di kedua pipinya kecuali Asia Argento dan mereka semua membatin dengan serempak, _'Aku yang akan menjadi Alpha di kerajaan haremmu Naruto-kun'._

Sedangkan Issei mengepalkan tangannya tanda bangga kepada Naruto yang kini di anggap senior dalam bidang hal-hal mesum.

"Selama aku bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat itu tidak masalah." kata Vali yang merupakan _Hakuryuukou_.

"Tenang saja masih banyak orang-orang kuat yang bisa kamu lawan Vali." kata Azazel melirik kearah Naruto yang setia bersama Rias, "Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Hyoudou Issei?" tanyanya kepada Issei.

"Hehehe, tentu saja aku setuju, aku punya impian yang sama seperti Naruto-san." kata Issei bangga dengan impiannya. Sementara Naruto memberikan acungan jempol pada Issei.

Azazel yang mendengar itu tertawa puas, dirinya merasa ingin mendirikan serikat mesum dan dimana dirinya menjadi ketua pemilik serikat tersebut. Sirzechs seperti biasa tersenyum simpul dengan impian dari _'Pawn'_ milik adiknya dan sementara Asia merona di kedua pipinya, dan berharap Asia termasuk di dalam kerajaan Issei nanti.

Tidak berapa lama hampir semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang rapat terdiam tanpa sebab, sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk di atas Kuoh Academy, hanya sebagian yang masih bisa bergerak.

"Apa itu barusan?" kata Issei yang sedikitnya menyadari. Pandangannya beralih ke semua orang, dan dapat di lihat Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, dan Asia berhenti bergerak.

"Waktu telah berhenti." Naruto menjelaskan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi.

"Sepertinya begitu, hanya orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih, kita yang memiliki kekuatan naga, pemilik _Longinus_, dan orang yang di lindungi oleh pedang suci yang dapat menahannya." Vali berkata sambil melihat Issei yang kebingungan atas apa yang terjadi, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Rias masih bisa bergerak." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Eh?" kaget Rias yang tidak berhenti seperti yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja _Hakuryuukou_-dono, Naruto melindungi Rias-dono dengan _'itu'_." kata Michael menjelaskan kenapa Rias masih bisa bergerak walau waktu di berhentikan.

"Bisa di jelaskan lebih spesifik Michael?" tanya Azazel yang penasaran dengan kata 'itu'.

Michael menatap Naruto, dan Naruto pun menganggukan tanda paham bahwa Michael harus memberitahukan siapa sebenarnya Naruto, "Rias-dono di lindungi oleh kekuatan dewa milik Naruto, karena Naruto adalah _Demigod_." kata Michael menjelaskan tentang hal itu.

Semua orang terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Michael, kecuali Issei yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah Demigod.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun telah melindungiku." kata Rias dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya kemudian mencium pipi Naruto sebagai tanda terima kasih.

_**Cup!**_

Semua orang terutama para pesaing dari Rias memandang Rias dengan tatapan tidak suka, sementara Rias menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan kearah Serafall, Grayfia, Xenovia dan Irina.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Itu sudah tugasku Milady." Naruto kemudian berkata kembali, "Sepertinya ada yang menarik paksa pemilik _Forbidden Balor View_ untuk menggunakan _Balance Breaker_."

"Gasper?!" kata Rias dan Issei secara bersamaan.

"Ya sepertinya begitu." kata Sirzechs dengan santai.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi di dekat ruang pertemuan, dan menyebabkan semua orang yang masih bergerak menuju arah jendela untuk melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka, ternyata yang menyerang mereka adalah sekumpulan penyihir yang datang dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Nah Vali bisa kau tolong urus mereka yang berada di luar sana?" tanya Azazel yang melihat Vali dalam keadaan yang membosankan.

"Ya, itu lebih baik." kata Vali yang mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya yang berupa sepasang sayap berwarna putih kebiru-biruan.

Vali melesat keluar dengan kecepatan luar biasa melewati para penyihir dan tiba-tiba, "_Balance Breaker!_"

_**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**_

Tubuh Vali di selimuti Armor berwarna putih kemudian menembakan petir-petir berwarna putih untuk menghancurkan para penyihir.

Sementara Issei yang melihat itu kesal bukan main karena Vali bisa semudah itu menggunakan _Balance Breaker_, sedangkan dirinya perlu mengorbankan tangan kirinya untuk memasuki _Balance Breaker_.

"Nah, Naruto bisa kau tolong bantu Vali." kata Michael meminta bantuan kepada Naruto.

"Baik Michael-sama." kata Naruto melepas tangan Rias yang berada di lengannya dengan lembut, "Baiklah ladies, aku pergi dulu sebentar." kata Naruto yang mengaktifkan Sacred Gear miliknya yang berupa dua buah pistol kemudian terbang dengan menggunakan bantuan angin.

Sementara para wanita yang berada disana berteriak dengan lantang, "Hati-hati Naruto-kun, jangan sampai lecet!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sementara Azazel, Michael, dan Sirzechs hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sedangkan Issei mengepalkan tangannya tanda bangga menjadikan Naruto sebagai seniornya dan bertekad akan belajar lebih dari Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya di putuskan bahwa Rias dan Issei yang akan menyelamatkan Gasper, Issei menerima dua buah gelang yang di berikan oleh Azazel, yang satu di pake oleh Issei sendiri, yang satu di berikan kepada Gasper. Rias dan Issei pun sudah di kirim melalui sihir perpindahan milik Sirzechs yang menyertai dengan Rokade.

Rokade adalah sebuah gerakan special dari _'King'_ dimana dapat bertukar tempat dengan salah satu bidak _'Rook'_, dan secara kebetulan bidak 'Rook' milik Rias yang tersisa berada di ruang klub 'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'.

**.O.o.O.o.O.**

Naruto dan Vali sudah berada di udara sekarang, Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan_** [Twin Judgement]**_ mulai menembak para penyihir yang menembakan sihirnya kearah Naruto dan Vali.

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Naruto terus menembakan peluru-peluru berwarna hitam dan putih kearah para penyihir dengan sangat cepat, menyebabkan para penyihir yang terkena peluru dari Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto menghilangkan _**[Twin Judgement]**_ miliknya dan menatap para penyihir yang bisa di katakan semuanya adalah wanita, Naruto menyeringai mesum.

"Bersiaplah para wanita cantik, akan aku tunjukan jurus mematikan ciptaan Uzumaki Naruto." Di rentangkannya kedua tangan Naruto ke depan para penyihir wanita yang kira-kira berjumlah lebih dari dua puluh orang kemudian berkata.

_**"Wind Dress Break!"**_

Sekitar dua puluh penyihir wanita di kelilingi oleh tornado kecil dan mulai menyayat semua pakaian para penyihir wanita tersebut hingga tidak tersisa satu benang pun.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak para penyihir wanita yang terkena jurus Naruto dan menutupi tubuh bagian atas dan bawah dengan tangan mereka.

"Kyaaa! Mesum!" teriak para penyihir wanita.

Sementara Naruto tersenyum mesum melihat jurus andalannya berhasil, dari dalam ruang rapat terlihat Azazel dan Sirzechs menatap jurus itu dengan tatapan horor, sementara para wanita yang berada di situ menahan muka merah mereka karena Naruto mempunyai jurus yang cukup hentai.

"Jurus yang lebih mematikan dari pada milik Issei-kun." kata Kiba yang melihat jurus milik Naruto.

Di sisi lain Issei dan Rias menatap Naruto menggunakan jurus yang hampir sama dengan Issei mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi Rias, karena tidak menyangka Naruto juga punya jurus hentai. Sementara Issei yang melihat itu mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya karena melihat tubuh para penyihir wanita tersebut telanjang bulat.

"Aku harus belajar jurus itu, jurus yang lebih mematikan dari _Dreas Break_ milikku." sambil mengepalkan tangannya Issei berkata dengan mantap setelah melihat jurus milik Naruto.

Kembali lagi kepada Naruto, Naruto tertawa mesum melihat para penyihir wanita telanjang akibat jurusnya, "Tubuh kalian cukup bagus nona-nona cantik." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi kedepan sambil berkata, "Terima kasih nona."

_**"Lightning Spark!"**_

Petir-petir kecil tercipta di kedua tangan Naruto kemudian menyerang dua puluh penyihir wanita di depannya dan mereka semua hancur berkeping-keping.

Kita kembali lagi ke tempat para petinggi tiga Fraksi berkumpul. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, dan keluarlah wanita cantik membawa sebuah tongkat di tangan kirinya lalu menyapa mereka semua.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Raja Iblis Sirzechs, Serafall." kata sosok tersebut.

Semua orang yang mengetahui siapa yang muncul terkejut bukan main karena sosok yang cukup mereka kenal berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Serafall kepada sosok tersebut.

"Keturunan Leviathan sebelumnya, Katerea Leviathan." kata Sirzechs mengidentifikasi sosok tersebut.

Katerea tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Kekacauan dan kehancuran dunia!" Katerea mengangkat tongkatnya lalu bersinar terang dan terjadi ledakan.

**DUARRR!**

Semua orang yang berada di luar gedung rapat melihat ledakan tersebut dengan wajah terkejut, tapi keterkejutan itu hilang ketika merasakan ada kekuatan pelindung yang melindungi ruang rapat.

Terlihat pelindung yang terbuat dari tiga pemimpin tertinggi dari setiap Fraksi. Katerea yang melihat itu tertawa mengejek.

"Hahaha! Sugguh menyedihkan membuat pelindung dari tiga kekuatan! Benar-benar menyedihkan." kata Katerea dengan senyuman menyedihkan.

"Katerea-chan kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" Serafall bertanya kenapa Katerea melakukan semua ini.

"Serafall! Aku akan membunuhmu dan merebut kembali gelar 'Leviathan' darimu." kata Katerea dengan pedas.

Azazel maju dan berkata, "Itu adalah ucapan seseorang yang akan kalah dalam perang." Dengan santainya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Azazel! Malaikat Jatuh tidak berguna." hina Katerea dengan senyuman menghina.

"Nah, Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall, biar aku yang melawannya." kata Azazel menaikan tekanan kekuatannya, begitu juga dengan Katerea yang menaikan tekanan kekuatan Iblisnya.

Sementara Issei dan Rias yang melihat itu bergegas menuju tempat tujuan semula, yaitu membebaskan Gasper dan Koneko, sementara Naruto masih bermain-main dengan para penyihir wanita, begitu juga dengan Vali yang bermain-main dengan penyihir wanita.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja lagi jurus pamungkas kedua." kata Naruto yang kini terbang kearah sekitar 30 wanita penyihir kemudian tersenyum mesum.

Di rentangkannya kedua tangannya kedepan lalu berteriak dengan kencang.

_**"Electric Rape!"**_

Seketika itu para wanita penyihir mendesah tanpa sebab karena ada sesuatu yang meraba-raba liang vagina mereka dengan di sertai kejutan-kejutan listrik kecil yang dapat membuat tubuh terangsang.

"Ahhhh! Akhhh! Tolong hentikan!"

"Enghh! Ahhh! Kumohon hentikan!"

Itulah yang terdengar dari para wanita penyihir yang sedang di landa hasrat seksual akibat jurus dari Naruto. Para wanita penyihir lainnya yang tidak terkena jurus itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan horor. Sementara di tempat Issei yang mendengar sebuah desahan yang begitu kencang mengucurkan darahnya begitu deras dari lubang hidung.

"Desahan kalian benar-benar erotis nona-nona cantik." kata Naruto tersenyum mesum mendengar desahan para penyihir wanita yang berada di depannya.

Sementara Azazel dan Katerea saling menyerang satu sama lain, mereka berdua belum ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction karangan saya, sebagai pembaca yang baik alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak berupa Review.**

**My Fanfiction Progress :**

1. Naruto DxD : Journey of Naruto Uzumaki (0% in progress)

2. Naruto DxD : The Two Sacred Gear (75% in progress)

3. Naruto DxD : Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear (25% in progress)


End file.
